Mabari
by Chiwibel
Summary: Donde Fenris encuentra a un cachorro, Justicia se distrae y Anders se queja porque no es de gato.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Age** en su totalidad pertenece a _BioWare_.

**Advertencia:** violación desvergonzada del canon y toda lógica que éste pueda llevar. El presente relato fue iniciado durante una clase soberanamente aburrida y amenaza con ahogarme si no lo escribo. Se espera, además, una ola de clichés y mala escritura. Proceda con precaución. También: Fenders (tal vez) y posibles spoilers de la saga hasta Dragon Age II. No tengo dinero ni tendré para Inquisition en mucho, mucho tiempo.

…

1.

Tocaban a la puerta de la clínica.

Anders calculaba que no había pasado ni una hora desde haber apagado la lámpara, avisando con dicho gento la indisponibilidad de sus servicios sanadores por el resto de la noche. A menos de encontrarse frente a una emergencia, claro está.

Sentándose en su cama y posando ambos pies en el suelo, gruñó. Se preguntó por lo bajo si realmente valdría la pena levantarse; Justicia creía que sí pero también creía que dormir y comer era sinónimo de desperdiciar el tiempo, entonces no era un juicio a tomar en cuenta para decidir en ese momento.

—¡Mago!

Ah, entonces era un sueño. Era la única explicación lógica para dar cuenta al hecho de oír la voz de nadie más ni nadie menos que el señor "todos los magos deberían ser Tranquilos y dejarme bailar de cuarto en cuarto dentro de mi mansión con la tranquilidad de su tranquilidad". Fenris.

—¡Abre la puerta, mago! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Ah, entonces era una pesadilla. Un descanso de los engendros tenebrosos o la oscuridad de los recuerdos del confinamiento solitario pero pesadilla al fin y al cabo. Única explicación posible para el hecho de no poder ser libre ni de su deber ni del endemoniado elfo. Se cacheteó, pensando erróneamente que sería una buena idea para espabilar y arrepintiéndose inmediatamente, había usado más fuerza de la esperada en sí mismo.

Caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta, con los golpes y gritos de Fenris como música de fondo. Suspiró, enderezó la espalda y abrió.

Juraría luego que Fenris había mascullado sus típicos insultos a su persona, sumados a quejas contra el hecho de haberse tardado tanto en abrir su puerta, pero Anders estaba muy ocupado observando el manojo de cobijas roídas y húmedas que llevaba el elfo en brazos. El manojo temblaba.

Mejor dicho, el cachorro de mabari que el elfo llevaba en brazos temblaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Un segundo capítulo (aunque yo lo considere legítimamente el primero) para un fanfic pésimo. Preparaos para más mala escritura, caracterización y destrucción del canon como lo conocemos.

Que el Hacedor se apiade de vuestras almas, lectores.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

No era que no gustase de los perros, incluso podía llegar a disfrutar de su compañía, a veces, además de sus morisquetas y maromas características; en especial las del chucho de Hawke, cuyo nombre siempre se le escapaba de la mente, por alguna razón juraba que rimaba con la palabra salsa.

Así que, en retrospectiva, que Fenris se haya encontrado corriendo a la clínica de la abominación ya entrada la noche y con un cachorro moribundo en brazos no debía ser algo tan descabellado como lo parecía, no puesto en el contexto adecuado. Un contexto adecuado muy específico.

Habría que ir una semana atrás, a una tarde de lluvia donde regresaba de acompañar a Hawke en una de sus desventuras donde encontró a una bola de pelo sucia y temblorosa en un rincón agrietado de su pórtico. Un cachorro de mabari resguardándose de la lluvia. Fenris lo pasó de largo una vez logrado identificar, decidido a no intervenir en el curso natural de la vida, o eso habría hecho de no haber oído sus gemidos. Perdió contra el impulso de voltear a ver al animal y se encontró con su mirada, la cual llamaría luego su perdición.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía al cachorro entre mantas viejas y frente al fuego de la habitación principal. El perro estaba alarmantemente delgado y desnutrido, cojeaba de una pata trasera y no podía andar más de una docena de pasos por su cuenta, tampoco dejaba de temblar. Su pelaje, que presumía café, lucía descolorido y sucio, de barro y sangre. Fenris consideraba milagro al hecho de que el can llegase al tercer día de vida bajo sus torpes cuidados y limpieza, pociones y alimentos diluidos. Admiró una ligera minoría al cuarto día y al quinto andaba un poco más.

Nunca pasó por su mente comentárselo a sus compañeros y mucho después atribuiría aquello a la vergüenza, a su deseo de privacidad o al egoísmo, lo cual sería mentira pues también desconocía el motivo de su secretismo.

La mañana del séptimo día, en cambio, el perro decayó. Fenris no tenía talentos más allá de lo necesario para la atención de heridas y enfermedades así que su diagnóstico sería inútil y no lograría atenderlo más por sí solo. Necesitaba ayuda, por mucho que deseara negarlo. En negación, llegó a la noche y el estado del cachorro seguía empeorando.

Garret fue su primera opción, pero el hombre se había ido detrás de unos bandidos junto a Aveline, Merrill y Sebastian dos días atrás. Varric e Isabela, pensó después, pero no veía manera en la cual ellos pudiesen ayudar que no acabara acudiendo al mago, así que le veía mayor lógica ir él mismo directamente.

Y allí estaba, entonces, recriminándole al mago en medio de la noche mientras éste lo miraba anonadado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Fenris acabando su diatriba—, ¿jamás habías visto a un perro?

—Te he visto a ti actuar como uno detrás de Hawke suficientes veces, ¿no? —respondió Anders, aprovechando la seguridad que le daba ver las manos ocupadas del elfo para para insultar de vuelta—, ¿por qué estás tú, de entre todas las personas, con un perro, de entre todos los animales, en mi clínica, de entre todos los lugares?

—Necesita asistencia que yo soy incapaz de darle —alegó mirando al cachorro. Anders negaría haberse conmovido ante la visión lastimera que daban tanto el perro como el elfo—, sé que soy al último al que querrías ver en estos momentos, y el sentimiento es uno mutuo, mago, pero…

Fenris miró a los ojos de Anders. Si el mago había armado en algún momento el descaro de negarse ante Fenris, la mirada de cachorro que cargaban esos grandes ojos verdes lo había destruido completamente. Tratando de mantener la expresión más nula posible, levantó una mano para callar al elfo; una vez ello logrado, dio media vuelta con un gesto indicando que lo siguiera.

Gesticuló para que el elfo situara al sabueso en la camilla. En el más pesado de los silencios, trabajó. Dejó la magia fluir de sus dedos, reparando y sanando en su andar. Fenris nunca había visto las atenciones del mago desde tan cerca, dejando de lado cuando usaba su magia sanadora en él en medio de la batalla (lo cual no le permitía prestar tanta atención a otra cosa), era extraño.

Anders era cuidadoso y precavido, en especial cuando detenía sus hechizos para limpiar y examinar las heridas del cachorro más de cerca, usando sus manos y no huyendo de la suciedad como cualquier otro magister. Tampoco se había detenido a sentir realmente el efecto de la magia sanadora en sí, cómo aliviaba ligeramente el eterno dolor que le causaban sus marcas con sólo estar relativamente cerca. Dicho efecto se lo había atribuido a los hechizos mismos cuando eran usados en él pero ahora… No sabía. No tenía manera de haber sabido, habiendo estado la mayor parte de su memoria en manos de un mago de sangre, cuya estirpe no era capaz de la sanación.

Fenris se permitió relajarse hasta que el mago dio por finalizada su labor. Se fijó en la respiración del cachorro, profunda y normalizada, y soltó un suspiro que desconocía haber estado aguantando. Tal vez no estuvo del todo relajado.

—Va a necesitar reposo y un par de brebajes para su estómago pero debería estar más que bien en menos de una semana —dijo Anders, posando ambas manos en sus caderas—, hubiera preferido que me trajeras un gato, siendo honesto. Solamente sabe el Hacedor cómo extraño al mío…

—¿Cuánto es? —interrumpió Fenris.

—¿Cuánto es qué?

—El costo de tus servicios y los brebajes que mencionaste.

—¿Qué parte de clínica gratis es la que no te entra por esas orejas de navaja tuyas, elfo? Espérame un momento.

Fentis iba a responder, ligeramente indignado ante el comentario, pero se quedó junto a la camilla mientras la figura de Anders se perdía detrás de unas cortinas. Oyó el tintinear característicos de frascos y botellas de cristas por un momento antes de divisar al mago volviendo con un par de ellas, llenas.

—Esto debería ser suficiente, tres veces al día hasta que se acaben —dijo Anders, posando los frascos en las manos de Fenris. Eran iguales a los que usaba para guardar sus pócimas de salud, dejando de lado el verde color, así que deberían entrar sin problema en las tiras de su cinturón. El hombre rubio continuó—, mira, por mucho que no estemos en los mejores términos y que dudo que vayamos a estarlo alguna vez, siempre nos cuidamos las espaldas, ¿no? Fácilmente podrías haberme delatado con cualquier Templario pero aquí sigo. Además, es lo que soy. Y a Justicia le gustan los perros.

—A tu demonio…

—Espíritu —insistió.

Fenris no continuó. Se quedó mirando al mago, pensando en lo que había dicho y meramente perturbado ante el comentario sobre el… ser con que el compartía su mente. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debería pensar más a fondo sobre seguir llamándolo abominación. Al rato de mirarse el uno al otro, Anders preguntó:

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Perdón?

—El chucho, ¿tiene nombre?

—No, no es algo que me haya cruzado por la mente hasta ahora.

—Deberías dejar que yo lo haga, ciertamente pongo los mejores nombres.

—Ciertamente difiero.

Para cuando llegó a darse cuenta, ambos estaban sonriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Donde Anders hace un recuento de sucesos desordenados en el tiempo y ubica al no tan omnipresente lector en un ambiguo momento. También aprovecha para demostrar el porqué no dejamos que le ponga nombre a todos los gatos que pasan por la clínica.

Por otra parte, hoy han comenzado mis vacaciones.

…

**3.**

…

—Entonces, desde que lo encontraste ¿no has pensado si tiene dueño que lo esté buscando?

—No hay collar en su cuello ni rumor de su pérdida —comentó Fenris con una extraña y alienígena expresión en su rostro, casi herida, que impulsó a Anders a seguir hablando, a buscar una manera de evitar el peso de mayores preocupaciones en los hombros del elfo. ¿Justicia? ¿O mera lástima?

—Bueno, es raro ver un mabari en Kirkwall, definitivamente alguien debió traerlo adrede desde Ferelden, pero sin collar y con el tiempo que ha pasado… —espetó con una mano en la barbilla y la mirada yendo de un lado a otro, aparentando desinterés—, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del chucho mientras tanto, ¿no crees? Y ya que llevas rato con él…

Anders sonrió al ver el brillo esperanzado bailar en los ojos verdes del guerrero. Era hipnotizante. Carraspeó y señaló a la silla más cercana para que Fenris se sentara. Sacó un par de cobijas pequeñas y viejas del cajón bajo ésta y arropó al cachorro con una. Le ofreció la segunda a Fenris como invitación a quedarse junto al animal. El elfo, agradeciendo, la aceptó.

—Estaré atrás. Despiértame cuando… Hmm… ¡Ah! Cuando Barón von Babas despierte. Sí, perfecto.

—Definitivamente ése no será su nombre.

—Pues mejor vas pensando uno antes de que se acostumbre a oírme llamarlo así.

Cuando Anders se retiró para irse a reposar y aprovechar lo que quedaba de noche, lo hizo con la sonrisa de Fenris grabada en si mente a fuego vivo.

…

No podía dormir.

Una parte de sí, que no era Justicia, le gritaba que aún no se había despertado y todo el intercambio previo había sido nada más que un sueño. Todavía era la única explicación posible y lógica para lo sucedido.

A pesar de ello, pudo jurar haber oído la voz de Fenris detrás de la puerta, murmurándole cosas ininteligibles al sabueso mabari. No sabía si declarar aquello como evidencia de realidad o fantasía, pues el tono con el que escuchó al elfo hablar fue uno casi dulce, dentro de lo que cabía.

Más importante e indiferentemente de soñarlo o no, ¿por qué?

A Justicia le gustaban los perros, le recordaban al del Guarda Comandante Cousland y a la familia que ambos extrañaban. Además de gustarle, parecían enfocarlo en otra cosa que no fuesen la rabia contaminante por la cual Anders se sentía culpable y la Causa. Era un respiro para el mago tanto atender al cachorro como permitirle a Justicia oír al lirio de las marcas de Fenris _cantar_, porque eso hacían y ambos podía oírlo. Era hermoso.

Llevando sus pensamientos de nuevo al perro y tal lejos del elfo como le era posible, porque dudaba poder asimilar que su mente estaba tomando tal curso, declaró que dicha conclusión en cuanto a Justicia y su amor canino fue laborada luego de fallidos intentos de acercarse al perro de Hawke, Salas (y Fenris se quejaba de sus nombres). Salas era perezoso y distraído, además de pesado y mordiscón y culpable del fallecimiento del segundo mejor par de zapatos que Anders se había permitido tener. Aunado a ello, la humillación por la cual Hawke lo hizo pasar diciéndole que su desempeño en la cama no había sido "tan bueno" y el claro apoyo a los templarios lo mantenían lejos de su estado exceptuando situaciones donde sus otros talentos fuesen requeridos. Su orgullo seguiría herido por un buen tiempo.

Se removió inquieto y sacudió la cabeza contra la almohada, regañándose y siendo regañado por Justicia por dejar tales recuerdos volver. No era nada que volviese la pena repetir ni mentalmente.

Justicia impulsó los prontos recuerdos del perro y de la sonrisa de Fenris _y siempre presente del cantar del lirio_ a su conciencia, Anders les dio la bienvenida antes de dejarse llevar por su ahora eterno cansancio al Velo.

Lo cuestionaría, eventualmente, pero luego de dormir sin sueños.


End file.
